It had been a year later
by Virgina Pepper Potts Stark
Summary: Read the story to find out. RR please.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year later after b squad had beaten Grumm. Sky and Sydney left to start a family, same with Bridge and Z. But something brought them all back even Jack. So now it was Sky red, Bridge blue, Jack green, Z yellow, and Sydney was pink. What had brought them all back? It had started when Grumm had told the kyrbots to place 4 bombs in the four corners of the base. So when one of the kyrbots pushed the button. Sky had just happened to be in the middle of the blast. He had gotten seriously injured. He was lying on a bed in the med wing. Three people sat around the unconscious Sky. Sydney had been there for at least 3 days now, just sitting and looking at him. There was still so much that she wanted to tell him. Bridge was comforting Sydney. He knew that Sky and him self were consider family to her. Vise verse with Sky and him. Jack was cradling Z. Sydney was crying all that you could her from her was her sobs. She yelled out" Dam it Sky I want you back. I need you back. I want you back." She ran out of the academy. With tears strewing down her face. She ran to her house. She rang the doorbell. Roxie Sydney's mother answered the door. She screamed out loud " HE DEAED…. HE GONE…. HE IS NO LONGER MINE." She said. Roxie embraced her daughter in a hug. " It is ok calm down. He a fighter I know it." She said. "You do? How?" Sydney said with a confused look on her face. "Well when you were little, Hunter and Catherine Sky's father and mother always took Sky over here. You used to play with him like there was no tomorrow. Then one day Hunter had to go into battle. He came out all bruised and hurt. Catherine left to go to the academy to see him. So Sky stayed here left with a confused mind and a lonely heart. So Catherine finally thought that Sky should know. We all went to the academy to see him. When Sky got one look at his daddy. He immediately went into denial. You and Sky went out side to play. But he did not want to play. He wanted to stay with his dad. But they all thought that he was dead. But when they tried to tell Sky that he just ran to his dad and looked at him. NO don't die Dad. He yelled. He went out side running with tears down his face. You tried to comfort him. But that did little good. He always seems to keep you safe from anything. He felt that he had to do what his Father did with the people of New Tech city." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney stayed with her mom. She stayed at her house for the next 13 weeks. Sydney basically stayed in her room. She had gone back to the academy to get Peanuts. But that was it. Sydney stayed in her room self loathing. After the 13 or so weeks, she went back but was very reluctant about it. She saw some one that looked awfully like Sky. Sky just had happened to turn when Sydney was there. She walked by him not looking at his face. She ran into her room. Z was there. "Hey Sydney someone is here to see you!" She said. " Tell them to go away unless it is Sky. Tell them that I'm self loathing." "BUT SYDNEY IT IS SKY." Z said. " It is really?" Sydney said. Sydney turned she saw Sky. "Sky your alive." She yelled. Sky hobbled over to Sydney. Sydney looks at her bruised up Brother. He sat down right next to her. Sydney snuggled right next to him. "Are you ok Brother?" She asked. " Yes I'm Sissy." He said, enjoying toying with her heart. Sydney kisses him. Sky returned the kiss. Sky beings to fell a wall that was always up crumble down because of her. He just thought about it. Sydney stares at him. " Sky are you really ok?" Sydney asked. She stayed on his shoulder and cried her heart out. Jack came in here looking at Sydney and Sky. Sky shared a glance with Jack. No one said anything for the longest time. Sydney fell asleep on Sky lap. " Just stay there." Jack said. Sky and Sydney stayed in her room for the last 5 or so hours. 3 hours of that was spent sleeping then talking fatigued the other 2. Sky woke up the next morning in the girl's room. But he turned to see Sydney and remember were he was. Sydney slowly woke up. She looked at Sky who looked at her. They both got up and went out to breakfast. They went to a little place down by Sky's old house. They both finished up. They went back to the place that they called home. " Sky." She said. "Yeah." He said. Not knowing what she was going to say was going to change their life forever. "Sky I'm um um um pregnant. With your child." She said backing away from him. Afraid of his reaction. He just left Sydney there with a huge gap in her heart. Sky went back to the academy. He made beeline to his room. He started to punch his punching bag. " Dam it. Now why did I have to go do what I just did? Real smart Sky." He said. He wanted to kill himself. He went onto the roof. Strangely enough the roof was were he let his thoughts out just for him to hear. But tonight was different because someone else was there. "Sky is that you?" a small but familiar voice said. "Yes it is. Sydney I'm so sorry." He said. " There is nothing to be sorry about Sky." " Yes there is. Now you're going to have to leave S.P.D because of me guess I'm no brother to you." "NO SKY I WANT TO LEAVE. I WANT TO SHARE A LIFE WITH YOU. EVEY SINCE WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER. I WANTED TO SHARE MY LIFE WITH YOU.LEAVE S.P.D AND STETLLE DOWN WITH YOU. HAVE A FAMILY. GET MARRY HAVE A WONDER FULL LIFE WITH YOU. I LOVE YOU SKY. THROU THINK AND THIN. I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT YOU AND BRIDGE WERE THE BEST FAMILY I HAD EVER HAD." She said. "Really?" He said.


End file.
